I'm in love with the shape of you
by fabilousxx
Summary: Уил Сайфър има нов живот след тъмните си години. Успехът е в краката му и живота му най-накрая е подреден, а миналото заровено. Но колко е заровено, когато Дипър Пайнс случайно се появява в болницата, в която има стаж, не може да си отговори. Стари чувства, дълбоко в него се събуждат, но стахът от миналото също си остава.


Уил Сайфър намери своят мир години по-късно след връзката си с Ейбъл Пайнс.

Когато се разделяха, а и преди това, той често обмисляше самоубийство, да предозира с нещо – алкохол или цигари, но накрая проосто той понесе прекалено много удари и спря да има този начин на мислене. Точно обратното. Заложи на себе си.

След последния си престой в клиника за зависими, скъса с Ейбъл, навакса си изгубените години в гимназия и насочи цялата си сила в нещо свежо, ужасно тежко, но много помагащо – медицина.

С тежкият си опит с алкохол, наркотици, жертва на насилие и опити за самоубийство, Уил Сайфър осъзна, че би могъл да помогне на хора, които са преживяли или преживяват същото. С разликата, че той беше сам, без никого. Той знаеше, беше убеден, че ще е полезен на много хора.

Никога не се отказа от синята си коса. Без значение, че е в медицински университет, с хирурзи, доктори и психиатри на всяка крачка, Уил реши да остане себе си. Пък и децата така го приемаха като по-близък. Едно момиче на седем години го нарича „принц Небе" и това винаги слага усмивка на лицето му и му дава стимул никога вече да не се отказва от себе си.

Той има такт, ритъм и симтапия – всичко нужно за успех. Вече беше здраво стъпил на земята и нямаше кой да го спре, всичко беше в миналото. Неговото минало, за което той понякога се сещаше със сладко-солени чувства.

Беше станал по-близък от всякога със своят брат-близкак, Бил Сайфър, който по ирония на съдбата стана блестящ стриптизьор, заряза Дипър и започна връзка с Ейбъл.

Това не беше нови новини – Бил и Ейбъл винаги са били като копия един на друг, само блестящи в други цветове. Бяха се видяли след години от общите инциденти със Сайфър и Пайнс семействата. Бил имаше премиерно шоу, крайно лъскаво и ужасно важно. Някъде из вип сепаретата беше Ейбъл Пайнс. Очите им се срещнали и след шоуто всичко станало ясно, един за друг са, безпорно. Лъскави, елегантни и надути, но някъде вътре в себе си, много мили и нуждаещи се от любов. Близо две години са заедно вече. Еднаквите се привличат, факт е.

Точно както Уил и Дипър.

Те двамата се видяха ужасно случайно.

Дипър и Мейбъл бяха в една болница, в която по онова време Уил имаше стаж. Принципно стажа му беше в друго крило на болницата, но беше помолен да вземе документи за пациент от главното крило и той така направи.

Возеше се в асансьора към петнадесетия етаж, когато на шестия чу звънливия глас на Мейбъл да обяснява при кой доктор са я изпратили сега. Когато Уил и Дипър се видяха, беше много очевидно, че и двамата изстръпнаха, без думи, без дори въздух. Дипър беше пръв да реагира, усмихна се нежно и на Уил му се прииска да заплаче, но реши да изиграе картите си професионално. Мейбъл усети, че имат да си казват много и предложи сама да отиде до доктора. Дипър не искаше да я остави сама обаче, а пък и Уил си имаше работа. Не беше на този стаж да се влюбва отново, беше да научи тънкостите на докторската работа.

Разделиха се с усмивки, пожелания за успех; бързо оздравяване и обещание да се видят отново.

Това се случи пак след близо месец. Мейбъл беше изпратена в неговото крило на болницата за консултация с доктор, относно операция. Докторите поканиха Уил на интервюто, но той отказа да вземе участие. Струваше му се... непрофесионално, имайки в предвид историята на семействата им заедно и всичко. А може би и отново развилите му се чувства към Дипър.

Когато излезе от кабинета, Дипър седеше на пейката до него отчаян. Нещо в Уил се пречупи и си каза, че няма къде да бяга, а и може да понесе нормален разговор, вече не е тийнейджър без представа къде се намира. Оправи си докторската престилка и седна до Дипър.

Говориха дълго, но имаше нещо като слон до тях, нещо неизказано, което мъчеше и двамата, колкото и да се правят, че не забелязват.

Уил предложи да отидат до кафето, в главното крило.

Така и направиха.

Дипър беше много заинтересуван от развитието и кариерата му. Беше и донякъде изненадан колко добре му се отдава и на колко много пациенти вече е помогнал.

С още няколко минути разговор, Уил разбра, че Дипър е започнал да работи в офис, като секретар, после се е издигнал към свой собствен офис, а сега се е издигнал в директор.

Усмихваха се един на друг и Уил все повече омекваше в компанията на Дипър. Щеше да излъже, ако дори си помислеше, че точно в този момент иска да се върне към работата си, а тя не беше никак малко.

След още минута или две, Мейбъл дойде с направление в ръка и тъжна усмивка. Тогава Уил реши да ги остави. Прегърна Мейбъл и леко я целуна по челото, както правеше преди. Моментално му стана неловко и избърза да си тръгне.

Дипър го хвана за ръката, когато вече беше почти в гръб и тихо, почти умолително му каза, „Моля те, излез на вечеря с мен."

След тази вечеря отново всичко беше ясно. Дипър е още влюбен в него, Уил се чувстваше по същия начин, но не каза нищо.

Не е готов да рискува нито кариерата си, нито менталното си здраве отново.

Седмици това го изяждаше. Дори говори с колега доктор относно това. Даже говори и с брат си, Бил. Всички бяха на едно мнение – Уил постигна ужасно много за почти никакво време и заслужаваше да угоди най-накрая и на сърцето си.

С Дипър поддържаха контакт след вечерята си. Имаха отново близки отношения, всичко вървеше лесно и приятно, както винаги.

Уил правеше всичко възможно да се държи професионално, но приятелски.

Имаше страхове и опасения, свързани с миналото си.

Един ден двамата си писаха цял ден. Мини съобщения през час, даже и по-малко. Беше ясно, че в този ден и двамата нямат особено много работа. Пациентите на Уил бяха тихи, а офисите на Дипър имаха хора, които се грижат за тях.

Към шест привечер Дипър прати снимка на Уил.

Снимка от миналото им. От неговото минало.

Бяха легнали на поляна, Уил с венец с бели и сини цветя, а Дипър с жълти и зелени. Уил ги беше направил.

Той беше легнал в скута на Дипър и двамата имаха най-широките усмивки някога. Тогава и двамата знаеха, че са влюбени един в друг, а не в тогавашните си партньори. Тогава бяха признали това един на друг. Същата вечер беше последният опит за самоубийство на Уил. Всички спомени го връхлетяха като гръм.

Уил имаше усещането, че може би е готов да започне напълно на чисто и романтично погледнато, а и сигурно неслучайно Дипър пази точно тази снимка.

Следващото съобщение, което Уил получи беше извинение от страна на Дипър. Пишеше му, че много се извинява, че си е позволил да изпрати тази снимка. Панически написано всичко, че му е любима, защото и двамата бяха щастливи този ден и едно „и", което не беше довършено първоначално, ами замазано с още едно съобщение, което съобщава, че и двамата са красиви и безгрижни на нея.

Това беше всичко като убеждение, което трябваше на Уил, че да разбие всички стени около себе си, откъм страна Дипър и емоциите си към него. Съблече си престилката и бързо написа съобщение на Дипър, че идва да го вземе от работата му, също така, че ще го заведе на специално място.

Когато стигна до сградата, в която е Дипър, той го чакаше отпред. Уил слезе от колата си и не искаше да губи време, след като най-накрая осъзна всичко. Той просто застана пред Дипър и го целуна.

Целуна го така, както много пъти беше желаел да направи. Като все едно освобождава себе си от лично поставени окови и ограничения. Като все едно наистина даваше себе си на любовта и способността да обича някого. И наистина беше така.

От този ден, до сега, вече доктор Уил Сайфър беше погълнат не само от работа, но и от любов към Дипър Пайнс.

С годините се пренесоха заедно, в красив апартамент. Не си пречеха един на друг, професионално погледнато. И двамата постигаха целите си безупречно. Издигаха се все повече.

Уил Сайфър си имаше личен кабинет в клиниката, в която имаше стаж, но вече на кабинет там пишеше, „Доктор Уил Сайфър" и не спираше да просперира.

Дипър се издигна още повече, от директор на офисите в неговата област, то сега беше един от пълномощните собственици на цялата фирма.

И бяха щастливи.

Уил започна да усеща какво преди му е липсвало в живота и откри какво е реално да имаш пълноценна връзка, която не те изтощава и те докарва до психически срив, ами те мотивира да успяваш все повече и повече.

С напредването на годините, Уил беше сигурен, че не иска Дипър да му е просто партньор, ами съпруг.

Отне му време да избере подходящ пръстен, после време, а след това и момент.

Случи се в денят, когато Дипър беше в клиниката за документи от изследвания на Мейбъл. Документите бяха в кабинета на Сайфър.

Уил му ги даде и влезе в кабинета си, държеше Дипър да види сам резултатите, той си нямаше идея относно лечението на Мейбъл. Още преди години на първото интервю беше заявил, че не може да се грижи за нея професионално. Документите само лежаха на бюрото му, готови да бъдат предадени.

Дипър почука леко на вратата му и Уил моментално знаеше, че е Дипър и иска да му каже какво пише.

Когато отвори вратата Дипър беше със сълзи на очите и щастлива усмивка.

„Уил, тя няма нужда от повече химиотерапии. Победила е!" С треперещ глас от щастие му каза Дипър и го прегърна силно. Щастие изпълни Уил също.

Уил не предложи в точно този момент.

Този момент беше посветен изцяло на Мейбъл и нейната сила да победи рак след години битка.

Следобеда обаче, когато Уил нямаше спешна работа и Дипър го чакаше в кафето на главното крило, беше напълно чудесно.

Седяха тихо, пиейки кафе и Дипър ядеше доволно бисквити.

Телефона на Дипър звънна и той трябваше бързо да се яви в конферентната зала.

Разделиха се с бърза, но ужасно нежна и приятна целувка и точно, когато Дипър обръщаше гръб на Уил, готов да тръгне, то той го хвана за ръката и спомен изникна в главата му.

Усмихна се леко и извади кутийката от престилката си.

Дипър беше с широко отворени очи и онемял.

„Моля те, омъжи се за мен, Дипър Пайнс?

Изражението на Дипър се промени след тези думи. Нежна усмивка и мил поглед вече бяха на лицето му. „Уил Сайфър, мислех си, че никога няма да поемеш тази стъпка." Така го целуна, точно както първата им целувка след ужасно много години. „Разбира се, че ще се омъжа за теб."

Излишно е да се казва, че Дипър не отиде на конференцията, нито Уил на работа.

Всички в крилото на Уил бяха щастливи, че най-накрая той реши да бутне всичките си стени за Дипър и да приветства смело щастието си.

Уил вече не се страхуваше да вярва в любов.

Нито да има вяра във връзки.

Нито от любов.


End file.
